doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cybermen (Paralleluniversum)
In einem Paralleluniversum entwickelt John Lumic im Jahr 2007 das ultimative Upgrade für die Menschheit: die Cybermen. Dazu werden menschliche Gehirne an ein stählernes Exo-Skelett geschweißt. Um eine Armee zu erschaffen, lässt Lumic Obdachlose entführen, die zu Cybermen umgewandelt werden. Diese besitzen einen Emotionen-Hemmer, der auch die Erinnerungen der Opfer unterdrückt und mit dem Code: 6879760 ausgeschaltet werden kann. Lumic sieht in seiner Entwicklung eine neue Stufe der menschlichen Evolution und möchte allen Menschen, weltweit, sein Upgrade zukommen lassen. Der Präsident von Großbritannien ist jedoch gegen diese Pläne und erteilt keine Erlaubnis für eine Weiterentwicklung. (Rise of the Cybermen + The Age of Steel). Angriff auf Torchwood 1 Im Jahre 2007 landet der Doctor zusammen mit seiner derzeitigen Begleiterin, Rose Tyler, nach einer offenbar längeren Reise wieder in London. Doch schon sehr bald wird klar, dass etwas anders ist als gewohnt: Überall auf der Welt tauchen schemenhafte, verschwommene Gestalten auf, die die Menschen für "Geister" halten und die nur in regelmäßigen "Schichten" aufzutauchen scheinen. Manche Menschen, darunter auch Jackie Tyler, denken, dass es sich um ihre zurückgekehrten Verwandten handle. Der Doctor erklärt Jackie jedoch, dass es nur eine Sinnestäuschung sei und es keinen "vertrauten Geruch nach Zigarren" o.ä. gäbe. Diese Schichten werden von Yvonne Hartman bzw. dem Torchwood 1-Team auch "Geisterschichten" genannt, und sie werden erzeugt, indem man Partikelstrahler auf eine Störung im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge 180 Meter über London richtet. Der Doctor erklärt Yvonne Hartman und einigen anderen Anwesenden später, wie die Geister entstehen: Es seien Wesen, die sich durch die vom Leeren-Schiff (bzw. Void-Schiff) der Daleks angeknackste Oberfläche unserer Dimension zwängen, und da die Menschen dies so freudig mit ihren Wunschvorstellungen und Erinnerungen unterstützen, wird es für die Geister umso leichter, in unsere Dimension zu gelangen. Doch der Doctor warnt auch davor, was passieren könnte, wenn zu viele Geister durchkämen: Die Oberfläche unserer Dimension würde vollends zerbrechen. Yvonne Hartman kommentiert dies nur mit der Aussage "Wir haben das schon 1000-mal gemacht.", doch der Doctor widerspricht und meint, dass sie "bei 1000 aufhören sollten". thumb|270px|Die Cybemen-Invasion beginnt Während all dieser Ereignisse wird gezeigt, dass sich bereits Cybermen aus dem Paralleluniversum im Torchwood-Tower aufhalten und sich die Kontrolle über Torchwood zu Eigen machen: Sie tarnen die bereits existierenden Ohr-Pods als zweite Kommunikationsgeräte der Mitarbeiter (erwähnenswert wäre noch, dass niemand in Torchwood das Piepsen und Blinken der Ohr-Pods bemerkt). Sobald drei Mitarbeiter, die an den Riss-Kontrollsystemen arbeiten, assimiliert sind, starten die Cybermen ihren Angriff. Sie lassen die drei Assimilierten den Riss öffnen und dringen erneut in unsere Dimension ein. Sie erscheinen überall auf der Welt und so natürlich auch bei Torchwood, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass der Anführer dort erscheint, und, nachdem er und einige andere Cybermen den Kontrollraum unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht haben, die Geisterschicht auf 100% erhöhen, was zwei Dinge zur Folge hat: zum einen aktiviert dies das Leeren-Schiff der Daleks und zum anderen ermöglicht dies es den Cybermen, sich von ihrer geisterhaften Erscheinung zu lösen und sich als feste Körper zu materialisieren. Damit beginnt der eigentliche Angriff. Die Cybermen marschieren durch die Straßen und fallen in Häuser ein, entführen kompatible Menschen und überrennen die militärischen Kräfte. Alle Torchwood-Mitarbeiter werden gezwungen, ihre Waffen abzugeben und die Cybermen beginnen, in Cyber-Wandlungseinheiten die Menschen zu Cybermen zu machen. thumb|270px|left|Cybemern vs. Dalek Als sich das Leeren-Schiff der Daleks öffnet und der Kult von Skaro sowie die Genesis-Arche daraus entsteigen, versucht der Kult von Skaro natürlich, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith und Dr. Rajesh Singh zu eleminieren, wird jedoch durch die Erwähnung des Namens ihrer Art durch Rose Tyler daran gestoppt. Einige Zeit später extrahieren drei Daleks, darunter auch Dalek Sec, die Gehirnwellen von Dr. Singh, um mehr über die aktuelle Weltgeschichte zu erfahren. Diese Extraktion wird jedoch von den Cybermen bemerkt und daraufhin schickt der Cyber-Leader zwei Cyber-Einheiten (Einheit 10/6/5 und 10/6/6) zur Kugelkammer zwecks Aufklärung. Die Daleks treffen dieselbe Entscheidung und schicken Dalek Thay zur Aufklärung nach draußen, wo er auf die beiden Cyber-Einheiten trifft. Dies ist die erste Begegnung zwischen den Daleks und den Cybermen. Sie endet mit der Exterminierung der beiden Cyber-Einheiten, nachdem die Daleks deren Allianzvorschlag ablehnen. Kurz darauf beginnen die Cybermen angesichts der Bedrohung durch die Daleks mit der "Notkonvertierung" von Yvonne Hartman und Jackie Tyler. Hartman fällt den Cybermen zum Opfer, doch Jackie Tyler kann aufgrund der Nachricht vom Tod des Cyber-Leaders durch die heldenhafte Rettung des Doctors durch die Ankunft von Jake Simmonds und seinem Team aus dem Paralleluniversum fliehen. Währenddessen machen die Daleks mobil und bringen die Genesis-Arche nach draußen, da diese 30 Quadratmeilen benötigt. Sobald die Arche in der Luft ist, befiehlt Dalek Sec deren Öffnung und ihr Inhalt wird offenbart: Millionen von Daleks. Die befreiten Daleks beginnen sofort mit der Formierung und greifen alle Lebensformen am Boden an, inklusive der Cybermen. Sie werden jedoch allesamt in die Leere gezogen, nachdem der Doctor und Rose Tyler den Riss aktiviert haben. Das Schicksal der im normalen Universum erschaffenen Cybermen ist nicht ganz klar. Vermutlich wurden auch sie in die Leere gezogen, einige verblieben jedoch: unter ihnen Lisa Hallett (siehe Torchwood-Episode Cyberwoman) Befreiung aus der Leere Als Davros im Jahr 2009 beginnt, eine Realitätsbombe zu aktivieren (in The Stolen Earth), lösen sich die Grenzen zwischen den Universen auf. So gelingt es einer Gruppe von Cybermen aus der Leere zu entkommen. Sie landen auf der Erde des Jahres 1851 und beginnen, einen Cyber-King zu "erwecken". Behilflich ist ihnen dabei Mercy Hartigan, doch der Doctor und seine Begleiterin Rosita Farisi stellen sich ihnen entgegen. Die beiden erhalten Hilfe von einem gewissen John Smith (The Next Doctor). Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Cybermen Kategorie:Individuen (Paralleluniversum)